


Only happy when it rains

by stateofdreamin



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Babies, F/F, Fluff, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Rain, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofdreamin/pseuds/stateofdreamin
Summary: JJ and Emily goes for a walk in the woods, JJ is skeptical at first but goes along with it.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Only happy when it rains

**Author's Note:**

> hii, it’s 4am and i haven’t read through it so there might be some mistakes in there

“It’s gonna rain ”. 

“It’s not gonna rain ”. 

“Emily I swear, it’s gonna rain and if I get wet it’ll be on  _you_ !”, JJ said, and before Emily could say another word, she added; “No, that wasn’t an invitation for you to make an innuendo about making me wet in any way, shape or form..”

Emily chuckled as she swung their hands between them, her idea about taking a walk in the woods was met with hesitation from the blonde, but was convinced after Emily promised she’d make them dinner when they got back.

Emily stopped walking and turned to look at JJ 

“Jayje , look up at the sky”, she said.

JJ followed instructions, and looked up at the sky between the trees, and waited for Emily to continue.

“What do you see?” 

“Clouds”, JJ stated simply, and looked back at her girlfriend. “Rain comes from clouds, y’know”. 

Emily rolled her eyes playfully, and continued walking. She loved walking in the woods, it’s something about the quiet and the fresh air. It was something that was easily taken for granted, given their occupation. Calmness was something she cherished, whether it was going for a walk or relaxing on the couch with a glass of wine in one had and her other playing with her girlfriends hair. It made her feel at peace, steady, and she loved getting to share these moments with JJ. Even if it sometimes meant listening to her complaining for a while. 

“There barely are any of them, Jen.”, she said, “I promise it’s not gonna rain.” 

She looked over at JJ who was looking at the ground, concentrating on not tripping over a branch, rock or even her own feet. It was enough that she was dragged out of her very comfortable bed to go out into the woods, she wasn’t gonna embarrass herself while being there. 

“Yeah, well I don’t believe you.” 

Emily gasped, and placed her hand on her chest playfully. “You wound me, agent Jareau.” 

JJ rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Emily before speaking. “You’re so dramatic.” 

After a while of walking in silence, both content with each other’s company and the comfort of their own thoughts, Emily led JJ to a big rock and sat down on it, smiling when the blonde sat down next to her. 

Looking over at the blonde, who was now taking in their surroundings, she can’t help but feel lucky. After the years of flirting, JJ being with will and then breaking up with him and then finally getting to admit their feelings that everyone else already knew about to each other, she’s just so grateful that she gets to be here with JJ. All the love and admiration she had for the other woman scared her, it was one of the things that held Emily back from telling JJ just how she felt. It was one of the things that made her push JJ towards will. Commitment wasn’t something she did, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had moved all around the world when she was younger and never had a steady place to be, or maybe it was her parents’ messy relationship and, inevitably, messy divorce. Maybe it was the fact that after JJ and will got together they had henry, and then Michael, and it all became too complicated cause if their relationship crashed and burned, it wouldn’t only affect Jennifer and Emily. It would also affect those two beautiful boys that she had loved since the first time she got to hold them, and it was too much. 

She silently thanks Penelope for getting them both relatively drunk at a girls night and having them share the small couch while watching a movie, which had led them to a deeper conversation after Pen had gone to bed, which resulted in them finally confessing their feelings for each other after oh so many years of pining and feeling like they weren’t in the right space. Emily smiled to herself, and looked at the hand that was still holding JJ’s. Yeah, she was so incredibly lucky. 

“What’re you smiling about?” 

JJ’s question brought Emily out of her deep thoughts, and looked up at the blonde. She couldn’t help but blush at the loving look her girlfriend had in her eyes. She thought about lying, vulnerability didn’t come easy to her and she didn’t like anyone knowing exactly how she felt. But it was different with JJ, like everything else was, so she told her the truth. 

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you and the boys.” She started, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind the woman’s ear, then continued. “And how I love all of you so much, there nowhere else I’d rather be than with you.” 

Now it was JJ’s turn to blush, she looked down at their hands and caressed the back of Emily’s hand with her thumb. She looked up at the brunette again, and gave her a soft smile before she spoke. 

“I love you so much Emily”, she said, bringing her hand up so she could give it a soft kiss. “As much as I hate getting up early when the kids are at Will’s and I love my bed, I’m thankful you brought me here today.” 

Not being able to stop herself, Emily placed her free hand on JJ’s cheek and brought her in for a soft and loving kiss. When they broke apart they put their foreheads together and closed their eyes, enjoying the moment. It was after a few moments of peaceful silence they felt it. 

It was just one raindrop at first, and then more. They barely had time to react before the rain started pouring, drenching both of the women as they quickly pulled apart from the shock. 

“Jayje, please don’t say-“, but Emily could barely finish her sentence before JJ already spoke up. 

“I  _told_ you!” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, i’d really appreciate it if you’d leave a comment and/or kudos <3 any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
